The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as toilets and bidets which have a trapway extending from a lower outlet of their main bowl. In particular, it relates to automated outlet flush valves used therewith, and methods of positioning and calibrating actuators therefor.
Toilets are known which have a pivotable outlet flush valve between the bowl's lower outlet and a trapway extending therefrom towards the sewer system. See e.g. U.S. patent application publication 2008/0072372. As described in that publication, the pivot valve can be linked to an automated control system so as to control toilet flushing via that means.
However, using this type of system currently has a number of drawbacks. For one thing, the motor or other actuator system for the pivot valve is typically positioned so as to project laterally out from the trapway in a way that disrupts aesthetics, or uses up desirable lateral space. For another, motor systems attached thereto may present surfaces that can undesirably snag other items (e.g. during cleaning).
Moreover, when such pivotable flush valves are repetitively driven between hard stop open and closed positioned by motors, the life of the seal and motor assembly can be compromised absent use of more expensive materials. This can create maintenance issues, and/or undesirably increase the cost of the product to the consumer.
Hence, there is a need for improvements to address the above issues.